Caught in the Act
by ShippingAndBeyond
Summary: Arik is in need of something from Leif, and luckily everyone is gone.


It was quite in the DS base. Everyone was out on a mission today except for him. While it was a little annoying at least he had some time to himself. Although right now he didn't want that. He knew it was a bad idea, enough to get them both in a lot of trouble, but he needed him right now. Arik trembled as he reached for his phone, starting at his contact before hitting the call button. It hit the second ring by the time he picked up.

"What do you need baby?"

"Leif? D-do you think you could come over? I can meet you and bring you in here."

"Of course, the coffee shop?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be on my way."

Arik took a breath before reaching for his laptop and flipping it open. Pulling up the Dragon Storm security he turned it off, putting a note on the screen to turn it back on when he got back with Leif. He got up and threw his coat on, not bothering to bring his laptop with him. Leaving the base he locked the front door, proceeding to make his way to the coffee shop that they were going to meet at. It was one that they had met at a lot before, mostly to talk or go somewhere else and hang out. The thought of that made him shiver, but he continued to walk and open the door to the café. Leif was already there at the counter, a cup of coffee for him and another one with a tea string hanging off of it. Arik smiled, going to him and taking a seat.

"How are you doing Arik?" Leif asked, a bit of worry in his voice. Usually he was the one to call Arik when he needed something or just wanted to meet up with him, feel his lips on his own, his bi- He snapped out of his thoughts, looking at the dark-haired boy as he spoke.

"We shouldn't stay here long. I have something to show you." Leif never knew where Arik actually stayed, the hottie went to where he lived a lot, although it was mostly when Xyl was at work. Whatever he wanted to show him, he'd go along. Hopefully it was something good. Was it his birthday today? Leif always forgot when that was.

The two finished their drinks before Arik showed him to a private beach. "Look, what I'm about to show you has to be kept a secret, okay?" Arik asked. Leif just zipped his lips and threw the key away, giving the boy a thumbs up and a wink. He smiled at Leif, his heart catching in his throat. They were so close to being alone, but worry still lingered in the back of his mind. What if Yuuki found out somehow that he brought Leif here? What if she hurt him because of it? Just thinking about something hurting Leif made him want to cry, so he knew he wouldn't let anything happen. "Come on then, let's go."

The two were inside, the TV was on and Arik had made popcorn for the two. Arik was laying on the couch, his head resting on Leif's lap as Leif shoved popcorn in his own mouth, lazily messing with Arik's hair. The TV was playing some romantic movie, one where the actors were kissing each other like it was the end of the world. Their intense kissing was moving to a bedroom. Arik bit his lip, glancing up at Leif. He was watching the show with no look of real emotion, grease from the popcorn showing around his mouth. Arik couldn't take it. He sat up, watching Leif's eyes. He wasn't the one that usually made the romantic move, but why shouldn't he try? Taking a breath Arik took Leif's hand that was reaching for the popcorn in his own, Leif's surprise and interest showing when he looked at Arik. He positioned himself over the blonde's lap, a smirk forming on Leif's face before Arik leaned in, licking the grease off before engaging them in a kiss.

"You want more than this, Arik?" Leif asked as their lips barely separated. The raven-haired male bit his lip again, nodding his head but unwilling to take any lustful action. "Where to?"

Arik got up, Leif following as the boy took him to his room in the base. He closed the door until it was only a crack – there was no need to close it all the way if no one was coming home for a few days. At this point, Leif took over with his dashing smirk dragging the smaller boy to his bed and pinning him to it. Arik's breath caught in his throat at Leif brought his mouth over the others, Arik letting off a little moan and opening his mouth enough for Leif to slip his tongue in. The move surprised Arik, even if the blonde had done it countless times before. The black-haired boy closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss as much as Leif did. Arik began to fiddle with Leif's clothes, forgetting exactly how the thin fabric worked and how to take it off of someone. Leif smirked, breaking the kiss for a second as he took his shirt off and threw it on the floor. His bare chest was exposed, and Arik couldn't help but trace his muscles with his hands, exploring the familiar territory once more. The blonde continued with his smirking, stopping Arik and his work and getting the shirt off the boy's head. He then moved himself down the boy's body, feeling him tense a little as he hovered over his stomach. Arik was always more sensitive to being naked in front of others, even if it was only his shirt that was removed. Leif blew his breath over his stomach, causing the cutie to shiver, his stomach jerking from the sudden feel of his breath. Glad he got his hot partner excited Leif slowly lowered himself even more, inserting his tongue into Arik's belly-button. Arik gasped, not expecting the contact.

Outside of the room the entrance to the base opened. The woman expected the alarm to sound but there was nothing of the sort to greet them. She stepped in, the television in the main room still on with a bowl of half eaten popcorn still on the table, a few pieces scattered here and there. She frowned. Arik wouldn't make a mess like that, at least not normally. She glanced back at the others who had came in with her when a sound came through the base. The other dark haired woman with her and the blonde exchanged a look, the man taking out some sort of device and making their way quietly through the halls. Her eyes fell on the muscular man, and he just gave her a shrug. Curiously, they began to follow the two. The sounds became louder and more often, some crude words being thrown in the mix. She had an idea about what this was, and the two had stopped before a room. Arik's room.

"LEIF!" A shout came from the room. Arik's voice, but a name she hasn't heard before. She narrowed her eyes, standing behind the duo as they slowly pushed open the door.

"LE- shit, oh, SHIT," Arik screamed, pulling a blanket over the two as Leif turned his head towards the door. Their hair was a mess, clothes thrown throughout the floor, the blonde hovering over Arik in the bed while a blanket now covered them. Combined with Arik's noises, there was no doubt they knew what was going on. Leif stopped, pulling out and rolling over Arik to lay on the other side of him against the wall, as there was only one blanket and he was sure that neither of them wanted to be exposed after that.

"We're so screwed…" Arik choked out, ignoring Sly and Lexia and watching Yuuki's glare. She passed the two, walking in the doorway and crossing her arms. Arik tried to shrink into the covers, pulling the blanket up over his mouth. Yuuki glanced at Leif before returning her state back at Arik.

"Get dressed and meet me at once, Arik. And don't think that you're going anywhere just yet," she said at the two, walking out of the door.

Arik was screwed, and at this point there was nothing to change that.


End file.
